High School Rivalry
by xxX Rebian Xxx
Summary: My very first story! Malik, smartest guy in the school, hates Altair the local jerkface. What happens when Altair has the total hots for him? Altmal, duh!
1. Chapter 1

YOOHOO MINA-SAN I've been so nervous to actually publish some fanfiction but my bestest friend ever talked me into sharing my work! She was also my amazing talented beta. Say hi to KylmaKakka!

I worked so hard on this but please be nice, I'm new to writing and some constructive crit is lovely (but no flames plz!)

~! #$%^&*()_+

One day Malik will remember to sleep with the window open, because these goddamn blasted birds chirp him awake. Curse thy birds! Malik is an owl and needs his beauty sleep! It's bad enough that the accursed administration and powers that be demand a morning schedule imposed on the land, but the animals are conspiring against him as well. How dare they!

Needless to say one Malik A. Sayf hates, loathes, despises mornings. SO. MUCH. In fact, the onlything he despies as much as mornings is one Altair Ibn La-ahad. Ever since the accursed boy showed up in his life in the 3rd grade, he hated his guts. That arrogant buffoon thought he was better then everyone else and the worst part was, everyone else liked him too! How couldn't they see how disgusting he was?

It was one thing if he was just a dumb jock, but no he had to be smart too- smart enough to threaten his own #1 ranking in grades. No one before him had even come close before to his record breaking 4.33 GPA.

The brunette was grumpy in his bed that 6am, at the injustice of birds, and birdbrains, when his little brother Kadar brust cheerily into his room.

"OHIO NII-CHAN!" Kadar sing-songed. Kadar was his "adorable" younger brother, a 12 year old with baby cheeks and humongous blue orbs and made of the pure sugary joy that stole the hearts of everyone who met him; except of course the tangled darkness that was his older brother. That of course didn't stop the innocent angel from trying to turn his grumpy cat brother into Happy Cat.

"Shut the fuck up turd" Malik grumbled unhappily and threw a pillow at him. Oh great, now he had no pillow. Malik is the sad soul who slept with only one pillow.

"But niiiiii-chaaaaaan," whined Kadar, "you're late for school! Or you will be if you don't GET UP RIGHT THIS SECOND AND RUN OUT THE DOOR mother's words."

"then why are you stlil here?"

"Jr. High starts later than high school, duh."

That gloating little…

"And don't you want to see your sempai? Oh when will sempai recognise me?"

Oh fucknuggets, his little brother didn't just have to be far too chipper, but also a weeaboo. Why couldn't he just be normal and talk normal without gratuitious Japanese that he probably doens't understand anyway?

But, Malik drug himself out of bed anyway. He did have a reputation to maintain, and a number one spot to fill.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Two hours earlier, in the neighbouring house, one proud peacock of an eagle woke up bright and early. He stretched his long limbs and admired his sculpted muscles in the mirror, slapping his face, before getting ready in the morning. He made himself a healthy breakfast and going out for a long run.

Ah, beautiful mornings! He loved the scene of exhaust of cranky early morning commuters blended with the tingly smell of the pine trees. He loved the changing colours of the sunlight filtering through a storm of clouds. He loved the music of the little birds chattering away calling "HAVE SEX WITH ME", validating his own manliness.

Absolutely glistening with sweat sparkling under the sunlight, and his thin tee shirt sticking to his amazing six pack leaving nothing to the imagination, he ran many miles back to his house, making sure to move extra slowly and sexy across Malik's window. One of these days that blockhead will finally notice his own super sexy neighbor instead of sleeping in and being so damn oblivious. He couldn't understand how anyone who cared so much about school would be so late all the time anyway.

~! #$%^&*()_+

He was furious! Malik had missed homeroom yet again,although due to his incredibly large intellect he had the teachers wrapped around his little finger. And gotten away with little more than a curt reprimend and "don't do that again." It didn't matter, the next class was his favourite and best: algebra 2. Ah, the glory of balancing equations and solving for _x_ and _y_! Oh the beautiful symmetry of graphs and square roots. Hnnng, Malik grew hard just thinking about it. Oh, must watch himself. Reputation to uphold of being an upstanding citizen and all that.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Altair perked up from role call when the door opened up. It was his gorgeous man-meat Malik of course, as usual. As usual the Mr. Auditore didn't give a shit. Teacher's pet! If only he noticed the other students as well as the teachers. Oh man he was in deep. He had been in so deep ever since he set his eyes on that beautiful boy back in the third grade, so smart and haughty. So deep in his anus, I mean,in love was he that he even started applying himself in his studies in the hopes the other boy would notice him.

It had bought him great praise from his stern adopted grandfather Rashid ad din Sinan, that finally, he had more interest in things that weren't football and maiming squirrels. He couldn't understand what was so wrong with maiming sqiurrels but he supposed a lot of football players were stupid in his grandfather's eyes.

Speaking of paranthal authority, he thought of his friend Ezio, who was very very hot (but not as hot as himself of course) but also a year younger. How awkward would it be next year when his old man became his homeroom teacher? Ew. But, he supposed, it was good for him that he even had parents to be embarrassed by.

After having zoned out through the morning announcements by the vice principle (who spoke so ever slowly and monotonously, what was his deal? Did he even want the kids to listen?) he gathered his messy papers and shuffled over to his next class: Algebra 2.

TBC!

So what did you guys think? Good, bad? But I won't stop writing EVER because muahaha STICKS AND STONES CAN BREAK MY BONES BUT WORDS WILL NEVER HURT ME. :D I really want to improve!

R&R!


	2. Doubts

Hello everyone, omg I can't believe I actually got a review, I thought no one would read it.

Thank you Sue, whoever you are. I hope you like this update. ^_^ I'm sorry it took more than a whole day but I actually have a life you know.

I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is: Assassin's Creed is not mine, don't sue please! I have no money anyway, do you want to be a meanie and ruin a teenager's life? I thought not.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Chapter 2

On and on and on and on and on and on and on went the algebra 2 teacher. She was somehow less interesting than the vice principle. How did the Malik even manage to not turn around yet? It was so frustrating! At least he wouldn't be caught staring at that damn nice ass. Mm.

Altair looked down at his notebook and realized he wrote "Malik's damn nice ass" outlined with hearts. He yelped in surprise and quickly covered the page with his hands. The classroom was silent like when something shocking happens and everyone stops talking. They also all looked at him. Most importantly, Malik looked at him with a dumb look on his face. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no now my true love thinks I'm a full._

"Altar!" screamed the teach. She couldn't even say hsi name right, dumb bitch. "This is an important lecture, be quiet!" Huh, funny that, suddenly her voice wasn't background noise.

"Yes, ma'am" the sandy-blond grunted, trying to play it cool but still had wide eyes of shock and embarrassment.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Malik was trying really hard to pay attention through the haze of information at the dul teacher. The blackette may like math but damn was class boring sometimes! But he was too proud to admit that and forced himself to listen and take perfect, color-coded notes.

That's when he heard a loud yelp from right behind him. He jumped a little and turned around with angry eyebrows, ready to scold whoever it was when he recognised that it was Altair. WTF? How could he be in this class? How did he not notice?

"Altar! This is an important lecture, be quiet!" he barely heard the teacher say, but he was more distracted by the full-blown golden orbs shining like twin suns in the desert. Were they always so beautiful? The heat from the suns made Malik sweaty. A stray thought crossed him that he hoped the sweat would make him sparkly. What is this, Twilight? Malik cursed before turning back around to try to pay attention to the class.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Malik was in deep trouble. He couldn't stop thinking about Altair's golden jewels all day. How did that happen? Could it be he actually… liked the bastard?

No, that couldn't be. Not at all. No way. Nuh-uh. Never in a million years. Not in this planet. Not in this galaxy. Not even in a galaxy far, far away. Malik was never ever ever ever ever ever ever compatible with stupid big-headed jocks. He had taste and class and would only fall for men like Tom Hiddleston. Wait, was he even gay?

When he made it back to his room he found he had doodled Altair all over the margins of his neat notes. Oh no, he was _fucked_.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Hours later, Altair was coming home from football practice. Instead of his usual slow display across his neighbour's house he practically flew into his room (like the majestic eagle eh was). He couldn't face having embarrassed himself so much that morning. Never had he been so grateful to sit behind Malik's ass before (I mean yeah, he had a great view but that also meant the guy never noticed him was he so dense anyway, didn't they call roll in classes?)

He just wanted to burn himself alive and scatter into the winds so the beautiful Arab boy could never see him again.

There wasn't even any liquor to drown his sorrows in (his adopted grandpa was Muslim, remember?) He didn't even want to play any video games because he didn't want to let anyone know his feelings.

But life is tough balls to everyone, and in a few hours the sun had risen again and showed no mercy to anyone who didn't want to face the world again. Altair hadn't moved from his very comfy computer chair – he must've fallen asleep in it as his neck was hurting a lot also. His mind still went "oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no"

He didn't want to move because he was still so embarrassed. But his kindly grandfather knockedo n his door, jolting him out of his thoughts for a bit. "Young whippersnapper, it is so unlike you to still be in your room so late. Is everything alright?"

"Late?" Altair squeaked. "What do you mean? It's still morning."

"Yes, but it is a schoolday, and it's nearly 8 o'clock and I haven't heard a peep from you. You usually wake me up with your rumbling before even the birds, silly eaglet." Rashid's eyes looked at him. "did you fall asleep in tha tchair?" He grabbed his adopted grandson by the wrists and with a mighty pull pulled the tall teenager out of the chair. It was amazing for such a thin, old, man.

"You smell awful, here's some colon to hide it. It's how the French take showers, you know!" the whitenette maniacally chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll be late to school if take a shower, now get out of my house."

Altair hadn't showered after football practise being too busy trying to hide from the world. He… didn't think things through. And nowhe was going to be late for school. Ugh, life couldn't possibly get any worse.

He at least washed up and changed his clothes so he didn't stink as much – a stylish graphic T-shirt that showed off his wide shoulders, with skinny jeans fashionably ripped in just the right places, black Converse with designs he painted himself, and a bright red beanie for an accent. At least he could look good even if he didn't feel like it.

He walked out the door, dreding the rest of the day and to walk as slowly as possible to school to procrastinate going there and seeing people and dealing with his pesky feelings. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when he walked into someone that had just come out of their house. That someone was solid and smellt amazing. That someone… was Malik A. Sayf.

TBC!

Muahaha how's that for a evil cliffie? ^_^

Love it, hate it, let me know right here and see you next time. :D


	3. Valentine's Day

So my wonderful beta said black hair people are called ravens, not blackettes. Oops, my bad! So don't worry, to avoid such horrible mistakes in the future I have checked a thesaurus for better words for my meanings.

Also, happy Valentine's Day everyone and I am most gratitude for your continued support! Sorry it took so long again. Did you know I'm expected to babysit my little brothers and sisters? Ugh being the oldest is the worst.

~! #$%^&*()_+

He couldn't believe it. Malik's jaw dropped at the sight of those started golden eyes. It can't be! What was that jerk doing here anyway?

What was the worst part was that the raven didn't feel his usual misandry, even name-called, but was full of verve. It was a very unknown feeling, in his cold, black heart. Which flabbergasted his nerves to great loftiness. Could this be… love?

Time seemed to squash around them, the raven's heart pounding all the way into his ears. "Have you always been my neighbour?" he said dumbly.

Dammit he was so stupid. He finally had a chance to melt his icy exterior and maybe not be the social outcast anymore WHAT WAS HE THINKING he was the loner and massive brain of the school with a reputation. Oh conflict and feels that he now found himself doused in.

The blond's symmetrical features went even more electrocuted before the guy bonked Malik on the head with a fist, saying, "Of course I am, and have been for years despite always being here"

He stood up tall and towered over Malik by a whole foot in his full height. "You idiot."

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Have you always been my neighbor?" the ravishing raven boy in front of him asked dumbly.

Altaïr was in shock. He had really thought Malik was just playing hard to get this whole time, even if it was for 855 years. Yes he was only 17 years old. That's how long it felt like, ok? Genuinely Altair was kinda butthurt about anyone being near him for that long without noticing how amazing hisself was. "Of course I am, and have been for years despite always being here, you idiot."

Altair was standing up really tall like how he acts with other people but realized he just insulted the one person who he wanted in his good blessings after already making himself so embarrassed. The blond realized what he did so quickly invoked out: "butyouknowitsvalentinesdaysowillyoubemyvalentine?"

Now it was Malik's turn to look electrocuted. "Whozeewhatnow? Valentine? You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Of course I do"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah, you're…"

And now Altair spun and looked sheeplike towards Malik's shoes.

"Yeah, I'm…?

"I've loved you ever since I set eyes on you in the 3rd grade, please now that you have finally noticed me I want to love you like a panda loves bamboo or peanuts love jelly," and got on one knee.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Malik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he misjudged the arrogant jock to be just another dumb jock? It was so clear now that this was a person with real emotions and not just some priveleged person who knew no pain.

Malik looked judgemently at the tall boy in front of him, looking at the beautiful face and the gorgeous body from doing that sports thing, possibly even better than his own rather nice one, and thought about how nice it would be in bed. Maybe he was a teenaged boy with "desires" and could use a little distraction now and then. He smiled wickedly. "Yes, sure." while his pride said, "What are you doing?"

"But we had better get going to school now. Time doesn't stop, even for me.

Altair still looked like a sheep but said laughingly, "Oh yeah, I've noticed, you're always late for homeroom." Then realizing what he said Altair's hair rose up like in a Hayao Miyazaki movie and screamed, "OH NO WE'RE LATE FOR HOMEROOM LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

And the two slid their way across the ice (why doesn't anyone shovel the sidewalks anymore like good citizens?) to the school.

~! #$%^&*()_+

School was boring as usual and they pretended nothing happened despite the ridiculous pink decorations and students declaring their love for each other, but later Altair found himself looking for Malik after the final bell rang. It was very lucky that it was Valentine's Day since it mean Ezio was abstracted by his 14 girlfriends who were very angry at him and Desmond was off pining after the history teacher Mr Hastings. Yeah, Altair thought, Malik is a weirdo but he was a much better choice than his cousin's.

During shop class Altair had made a wooden knife carved with "Malik x Altair 5eva" with an eagle with a heart-shaped patch of feathers on its breast. He wanted to show Malik his love but he wasn't a sappy-wappy kind of guy. He was tough. Like football.

Plus, maybe if all things go well, he could use that knife to show Malik the best way to dissect a squirrel. Dissection was educational after all, and Malik was a nerd. Is a nerd. Whatever. It was a shame he couldn't make it as sharp as he wanted to without getting into trouble though.

Anyway he found Malik already outside the gate on the way home so he ran over to him and asked "Hey what's the big hurry, love?"

"Don't call me that"

"But you agreed to be my Valentine, yes?"

the Raven stopped short.

"Don't tell me you already forgot? I'm hurt, Mawik"

"Ugh I said yes so you'd get outo f my hair."

"You're just in denial"

"Maybe"

"I made you something!" and the blond shoved the wooden knife into Malik's hand. He even took the time to wrap it with a blood-colored ribbon.

"I'm touched." Malik said, looking like he didn't want to be touched at all.

"I know you are. Now what say you we go on a date at The Bureau?"

~! #$%^&*()_+

I hope yall liked that. I just realized it wouldn't do to get through Valentine's Day and have our lovebirds still not together. ^^ Even if Malik is still being all grumpy haha. Anyway I think my chapters might be getting longer. :O


	4. Altaïr's house

Wow could you believe I forgot my password for so long? Biggest of gomen nasai's at how long between updates!! I also forgot what I planned for the story, oh well not to mention its no longer valentines day. I hope the year shows of my improvement.

The Beareau was the most expensive restaurant in the to township and Malik really really couldn't believe that's where altair wanted to take him. How loaded was this guy? It was yet another reason to hate Altair, unbelievable, this guy had no good qualities other than his beautiful amazing body.

When Malik was a youngster, cursed with a temper nastier than a spider that can eat a whole bird and having zero friends (but also no bullies because he was so darn scary) and then unable to admit to anyone that he was very lonely, his mother sat him down and said, "my sweet sugarlump (and how sweet a nickname for sich a bitter boy) Allah has blessed us all with equal gifts. Maybe you are not easy to like but you make up for it in massive brain power."

That made sense to Malik, for example his brother Kadar was extremely popular and had very many so-called friends but had no brains and he was sure the only reason he could pass school was because those sapphire orbs tricked others susceptible to tricks but smarter than Kadar to let him copy their homework. Likewise, he could revel on the fact that Altair maybe good looking (as sin) but he wasn't that smart at least compared to himself. But being so rich was unfair and didnt fit into his idea of a person only being allowed one blessing.

And what the hell was this knife thing anyway, it was super tacky! He can't be caught dead with such ugly piece of weapon. His last name means the sword, so only the most beautiful swords are allowed. And this ribbon colour, it as too obvious no? Altair when will he learn any suttlety??

"so... Do you want to go to the bureau or not?" Interrupted his thoughts. "or will you keep me standing here waiting until its already summer?"

"don't be silly, it's only been a few seconds, hold your horses, novice." and it was really such a short time Malik had all those thoughts because he's a genius and geniuses think very fast you know. But Malik was also in denial that Altaïr is also smart. Anyway he thought at the very least he would get a delicious gourmet meal. He can stand novices for food. Therfore he says, "fine, take me"

"YESSS!!" Altaïr Belows loudly in his excitement! I knew I would get through to you!"

How embarrassing, thought Malik, when Altaïr said, "but let's get you out of these clothes, you gotta dress nicely to fancy restaurant."

"I don't have nicer clothes though" Malik protested because he was from a respectable hard working working class family who didn't need nice things to be happy.

But this didn't deter Altair at all, "don't worry, you can borrow my clothes if they fit. We're neighbours so my house isn't too out of the way."

"I can tell mama too, on the way before we go."

So they walked from school back to their street. Malik told his mom he was going to hang out with a friend for the day (being religious and she didn't know he was gay - he was too scared to tell her) and she almost cried because her cranky son managed to make a friend and Malik thanked Allah Altaïr wasn't here to see it. Saying goodbye Malik closed the door back to Altaïr.

"alrightalright let's go" and they walked to the next house.

"grandpa im home!"

Being on the same street house Ibn la Ahad was surprisingly modest and very much like Maliks except maybe with better furniture. He was surprised that someone who can afford to eat at the bureau would live in a regular house.

"I'm surprised someone who can afford to eat at The bureau would love in a regular house." Malik says.

"how do you know I didn't just say that so you'd say yes?" Altaïr said be then added at the look of Maliks face, "but really, no need to flaunt wealth" Altaïr says with a wave of his long, long fingers. Oh where could those fingers reach? "huh, no one answered, but grandpa's always home... No matter, better if we're left alone. Come on my room is this way!"

They went up the stairs and into the first bedroom. "after you" Altaïr says and Malik walks in. The first thing Malik notices about the room is that it's utterly filled with books, all kinds. There seemed to be philosophers like Empedocles and Shakespeare, history and math and science and Chaucer. In front of the window was a bunch of heavy weights and a mat where he pumped iron. But the most shocking thing is the stuffed Eagle on the unmade bed. Just what kind of person is Altair and why did he not fit into anything Malik knew?

Well that's all for now, I'm sorry they haven't started their date yet even after such a long wait but lmao I'm so tired. But hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time!! Ciao, amigos.


End file.
